


I'll risk everything for a glimpse of accidental light

by tearsOVERbeers (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Frottage, Shiro being insecure about his own participation in alien customs, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tearsOVERbeers
Summary: An major political event slash intergalactic wedding, strange drinks and big shot ambassadors grinding it out like teenagers. And for some reason, Takashi Shirogane.





	

It's probably the biggest event in the part of the known universe still not plagued by intergalactic war and dictatorship. A royal princess of Venhilia is getting married to a a foreign ambassador. Scratch that, foreign probably isn't enough. It's more like otherworldly ambassador? Alien ambassador? It's an ambassador from a completely different solar system, and it's a _big deal_ in political circles. This marriage have quickly risen to become a symbol of how love and hope for the future still prevails on the side of the Galran Empire. High standing creatures from every peaceful planet in orbit of the closest stars are invited to represent their home and strengthen their diplomatic ties with each other. This of course means it would be a prime goal for any pro-Galran assassin to strike, which is why the security needs to be absolutely top notch – which is what team Voltron is _really_ doing here. Lance and Hunk are already out front, lions just out of public eye, keeping an eye on the arrivals. Keith and Pidge are patrolling the back of the castle to make sure no one would try to break in from there, and Coran is keeping check on the space around them through the radar for any incoming enemy ships. Together with the Vanhilian castle's normal defenses on high alert, it would just be idiotic of anyone to target the wedding thinking they could get away with it. All in all, for once, they have it covered. Which is why Shiro had no excuse to get out of what led him to being where _he_ is right now, _inside_ the castle in a gigantic ballroom, dressed in a suit. He don't think he's worn a suit since his high school graduation when he was taken to a fancy restaurant to celebrate graduating top of class with several job offers and scholarships ready, and although he had been happy he had been embarrassed with what he felt was unnecessary boasting on his behalf. He never felt really comfortable in situations like these, where he was supposed to sell his own accomplishments to people that surely already have an opinion of him. He's not oblivious enough to think anything else than that people usually do like him, but more out of his genuine personality (or in some awkward cases, his looks) rather than him being “charming and charismatic” he think. This room was full of important people looking to make political ties and they would do good to be on Voltron's side, but a wedding like this was not the place to get to know someone – a bad first impression could make or break it. 

He must have been thinking louder than he thought, because there is a tug on his arm as a warm brown, bare arm lace with his. Allura is dressed in a classic Altean royal dress, much like Shiro is dressed in what they would consider typical Earthian fancy clothes, and in difference to himself looks nothing like she made the wrong turn somewhere on her way to her high school dance and ended up here by accident and every bit as royal as she in fact was.  
”Would you relax? You're doing fine, they haven't even started yet.”  
”I'm sorry Princess, I don't mean to be an inconvenience. I was just thinking, maybe a situation like this would fit someone else a lot better than myself. Maybe Lance?”  
Allura gives him a look that clearly states 'That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard and I am offended at the mere mention of it'.  
”Nonsense! You are the paladin of the black lion, the leader of this worlds biggest hope. Without a doubt it's you people will most want to meet.” He feel his face flushing bright red at her praise and tries to hide his flustering in an only slightly nervous chuckle.  
”You should not undermine your own importance like that, Princess. I, if someone, is fully aware who is the true leader of Voltron. We would not be where we are today without you.”  
Allura just hums contemplatively at that, choosing to neither agree nor disagree.  
”Either way, let's just agree Lance would have managed to hit on the bride, insulted her groom, _and_ set fire to the cake by now.”

The actual wedding ceremony is in fact not all that different from what a wedding back on earth would look like, so the small things that differ really stand out. The actual words said is just a bit too old fashioned and with too many proverbs for his translator to process perfectly, which makes them slightly out of sync and awkward to listen to. He's pretty sure he heard something about burning each others face off with hot molten lava..? (He really hope that one is a figure of speech and not the next part of the ceremony) But just watching, he can feel the same fervid and expectant energy in the air he always felt at weddings back home, love flowing and hitting everyone around like ocean waves, affecting all the guests until they were all feeling just that little bit in love too. The scenery, the spouses to be standing in front of a gigantic glass wall that displayed the sunset of the planets first sun over the horizon, bathing the entire room in a dreamlike pink glow that was only heightened by the pink and purple drapes and millions of glittering gemstones covering the walls and decorations, making sunspots dance all over – it was hard not to get tugged along a bit. The brides bark-like gray skin and blue fur is accentuated wonderfully with a thin blue suit, the sunshine light up to shine almost like there was astronomical neon patterns woven into it. The groom is dressed in a darker purple suit with a long skirt-like part on the back of the jacket, a thicker material that speaks of being designed for functionality on the side of style. Almost the entire front is marked up with pins and medals that also managed to catch the last of the suns beams and light up. Together they look like a personification of the dawn.  
At long last the leader of the ceremony goes silent, and the bride and the groom say something Shiro interprets to be their ”I do” and he finds the corners of his lips pulling into a smile at the scene before they suddenly lean in and messily lick each others foreheads. Thankfully the fact that he choke on his breath and starts to cough violently is completely covered up by the rest of the audience standing up clapping and laughing in joyous cheer, only Allura next to him joining in but giving him that look that makes her eyes glitter that tells him that she is definitely laughing at him too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A waiter had handled him a glass of god knows what half an hour ago, but he could feel a familiar heavy warmth spreading through his limbs that told him that, despite the sweet taste, it definitely wasn't completely nonalcoholic. He wondered how wise it was to have people drink when he overlooked the size difference on some of the creatures in the room, but then again someone was sure to have made the maths for that. Maybe not everyone was affected the same. He had managed, together with Allura, to speak to and introduce himself to several diplomats in the room. They in turn had introduced him to a couple of their own intrigued friends, leading him to being almost passed around as a toy for a while before Allura reappeared and excused them both to drag him onto the dance floor. 

Shiro lets out a breath of relief, but only for a second before he realizes Allura is holding up her hand expectantly in front of him. He hesitantly put one of his own hands in hers, and she takes his other one and guide it to her waist before putting her own hand to his shoulder and starting to move them around in time with the music.  
“I have to warn you Princess, dancing was not part of my formal education” Allura giggles at that.  
”Well neither was it a part of mine. You just move around a bit, what could go wrong!”  
As if on a cue Shiro step down on her foot, making her wince.  
”I-I'm sorry-”  
”Don't worry about it, this was still my idea.” Maybe it's the alcohol, but he find it uncharacteristically easy to brush it off and join her in twisting and turning, even daring to spin her around and dip her once. The crowd is getting thick around them with people laughing and celebrating in time with the music, and it's hard not to be swept along. He haven't seen the newlyweds since the ceremony, but don't doubt they are also somewhere on the dance floor, which by now looks a bit more like a high school dance with no chaperones than a wedding. Some seem to take the “getting in good graces” with the other representatives quite literally. 

The music slow down to something intimate and heavy. The quick movements of all the dancing couples around them slow down and automatically he pull her closer towards himself as he put his arm around her, their bodies almost touching. Only after it already happened does he realize that Allura might consider it a breach of their relationship, but she doesn't seem to mind as she follow his soft movements with a contented smile on her face.

The soft swaying and the dimmed lights are borderline hypnotizing and he find it hard to look away from Allura's face. The soft pink and purple spotlights that dance around the room (courtesy of all the gemstones?) make her hair light up like a halo around her, eyes sparkling every bit as much as any gemstone in this place. The atmosphere in sync with the buzz from the alcoholic drink makes the world hot and throbbing with the music around them, but in a good way, covering up everything that wasn't the two of them. His attraction to the princess isn't really a new discovery but tonight she looks like a magical being from a fairy tale - like something too otherworldly beautiful to really exist here with him. They spin around, moving whatever way it's possible to move, and Shiro have forgotten all about how bad he is at dancing – he's not even sure he'd remember his own name right now. From this close he can feel every breath that she takes on his own face, and her eyes suddenly fall into a fond expression as she smiles and that's just. Too. Much.  
Good instinctual reflexes are great in a fight, but maybe not so much when you're up against your own better judgement, already slightly clouded by alcohol. His mind catches up with his body a couple of seconds too late.  
The kiss is as chaste as that of children, nothing more than a soft press of lips against lips before he realizes what he is doing and the spell is broken as violently as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water over him. He stumbles back and immediately bumps into another dancing couple, fortunately large and sturdy enough that it doesn't do more than make them look over their shoulder at Shiro before they continue to enjoy themselves. Allura is standing frozen from where Shiro had thrown himself away just seconds ago. He didn't dare catch her eyes again, lest he be tempted to get back again.  
”Shiro-”  
”I-I'm sorry. That was out of line of me, I-, I will watch the dance from the back instead. My sincerest apologies. Please do continue to enjoy yourself, princess.”  
”Wait-” Allura tries to say something to him, but he is already moving through the crowd. Why did he do that? He is supposed to be over that kind of behavior, having left it behind in his teenage years. He is supposed to be a _role model_. Instead he is acting like a kid with no self control, playing far out of his league. 

He is at the back of the ballroom, choosing the nearest exit he can find under all the decorations and finding himself in a surprisingly empty hallway. Relaxing turns out to be the wrong move though as in the next second he feel the pressure of someone grabbing his wrist and snapping it backwards with enough force, making him twist in his step and turn towards the aggressor. Although he understand who it is that would hunt him down after him he just publicly kissed her and ran away, he doesn't even have the time to confirm it before he is shoved up against the nearest wall and lose his breath, hidden from view of the party by fine drapes and bright pink fabrics unless someone would consciously choose to look closely. Maybe this is how he finally dies, punched to smithereens invoking the rage of an unfairly attractive and capable alien princess by falling in love with her.

But the punches don't come. Instead he is assaulted by almost as aggressive lips pressing against his own. At first his brain short circuits, and he almost panic thinking he's having an attack right now, before he comes to his senses and he kisses her back with all the fire that rushes inside him, that have been scratching and begging to be let out and now finally is going haywire and wild when the gates suddenly open. He doesn't know why she is doing this, but he isn't strong enough to give up this moment he's been dreaming of for so long. Despite the kiss being anything but, her lips are soft and tastes sweet like some alien fruit and the drinks they've been having all night and he is drinking it all up. Allura is holding him against the wall, almost lifting him a bit off the ground as she presses her body and mouth against his. Shiro have never been a particularly small guy (well, by human standards), so to say it's not often someone have had him in this position is probably an understatement. The lack of control makes his heart race in his chest and his breath to come in short bursts as he forgets to breathe out when she bite and sucks patterns onto his neck, but in a decidedly positive way as he feels a familiar spark lightening up in the lower parts of his belly. As on cue she grabs his leg and hoist him up until their hips are aligned, pressing her lower body against his and making him gasp out loud. Unused to being lifted up so easily he grabs the hair at the back of her head for balance, accidentally pulling at it and making her groan as she exposes her neck. He isn't slow to claim the moment, biting down on the tanned flesh. As taken by surprise, Allura's hips thrust forward, making him let go as he gasp again and she whines at the lack of contact. His pupils grow to the size of saucers.  
“A-Allura?” he is out of breath, but if he doesn't take this moment to stop he isn't sure they are going to be able to. The look in her eyes when she catches his again tell him she wasn't ever planning to, and it makes a shiver run down his spine.  
A couple of minutes ago he had been running from this woman thinking his attraction to her had been one sided. Now she doesn't even need to say it out loud, one look and he understand.

When he doesn't continue talking she goes back to kissing him, her tongue running over his bottom lip and then against his own. The hand she isn't using to hold him against her starts wandering, running along his back and then under his shirt and teasingly lightly over his stomach. His own hands have been stuck in her hair all this time, leaving her to ravish him however she wanted to. Now he follows her lead and let his hands wander down over her back, memorizing every curve and grabbing her to pull her up against him again, both of them groaning. She starts grinding against him, rubbing herself against his leg while panting in his ear and he figures he doesn't look much better as with every movement he tries to meet her as well as he can. With her mouth over his neck she takes his wandering hand in her own and moves it over to her front, guiding it over her waist and ribs to massage her breast through the thin fabric of her dress, soft and pliant in his hands. She whines and moves her hips even quicker against him, like she can't stand the thought of not being as close together as physically possible.

She doesn't get much of a choice though as a large three-fingered hand suddenly grabs onto her shoulder and rip her away from Shiro, making him stumble to the floor without someone to hold him up. The hands are on his shoulders right away, holding him up. The alien is rather small and their skin is cold and damp, but their grip alone speak of unexpected strength. It got a worried frown on it's face as it turns to face Allura, who have been standing shell shocked since she was pushed away like that. The redness of his face is suddenly _burning_ , for a completely different reason than it was a minute ago. He don't think he has ever lost a boner quicker than he does with a hairless rabbit-face alien with large bushy eyebrows staring at him like he isn't sure what he is seeing, and it is _mortifying_. Fighting in gladiator death battles? Doesn't sound that bad right now actually, anything to forget the embarrassment at being caught snogging the princess of Altea at the largest political event of the known time.  
”What happened? Did he get something stuck in his throat?”  
”W-what?” Allura is still standing frozen and red faced from being shoved, and it wouldn't be all that surprising to see her eyes flashing a ”loading” icon right now. The words are surely the only thing she can get out.  
”I'm a doctor, I can help! Did you get it out? Hey, how are you feeling? Can you breathe?”  
Oh. My. God.  
He didn't- He doesn't-  
He catches Allura's eyes from where she is standing, noticing how they start twitching at the moment their eyes meet and he feel himself chewing on his lip to not accidentally laugh out loud. He tries to force his face into a neutral expression to reassure the alien as Allura's lips look so tightly pressed together that her eyes are starting to water with the mental strength she is putting into keeping the laughter from getting out.  
”Yes. Yes, she got it, I feel so much better now, thank you.”  
The alien turn it's large eyes his way and take a long look at his face before deciding that he was speaking the truth, letting him lean his weight against him (as well as it could considering the height difference) and bring him towards a fancy soft bench in corner of the room. Walking is just awkward enough still with his dying boner pressed against the inside of his pants that the alien probably feel secure in their reasoning.  
”I'm glad it was nothing worse, but you should take it easy for the rest of the night just in case. Even such a small mishap take it's toll on your body.” The alien cared so genuinely, he felt ashamed at for lying even though telling the truth would be a hundred times worse. If there had been even a little bit arousal left until then, it sure was gone by now.  
Allura sneak in under his other arm to help with the weight, and Shiro feels ridiculously much like a child being carried around and pampered by the adults. Space is really starting to mess with his self perception.  
At least Allura seems to finally have snapped out of her paralyzed state and into her usual diplomatic facade, taking over the conversation.  
“Thank you for your most gracious help, Sir. You are a true ally of Voltron and an inspiration to all of us, we will not forget that.” The aliens eyes widen a little bit and a light blush stain their cheeks at the mention of Voltron, possibly not even having been aware of who exactly he was ”saving”. Now he bow down deep as he back away, preparing to quickly leave down the hallway.  
“Oh the lapsus of planet Lepurius is honored to be of service to our protector. Just tell me if there is anything more you need, okay? Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna continue my original search for the men's room.” The alien sets off in a power walk, disappearing out of sight as quickly as he had arrived.

The silence last all of three seconds before they are both clutching their stomach from laughing so hard.

When the laughter finally subdues he can't help but speak out loud.  
“I can't believe he misunderstood that.” Allura is hiding her face in her hands, happy tears from laughing so hard still running down her face.  
”The lapsus are asexual creatures, it probably never even passed through his mind”  
”The rabbits are asexual... Of course they are.” He lets out on last chuckle before leaning his head back against the wall.  
“Rabbits? Is that an earth-thing?”  
”Oh yeah, they're small animals with big ears and teeth and large eyes" Shiro hold his hands over his head in attempt to imitate a rabbits ears. "They're very cute.”  
”Oh! Like mice?”  
”Uhm no, not really, we got mice too...” Humming along as they listen to the sound of the music and chatter of the party in the next room, he laces their fingers together and she put her head down on his shoulder. He would need some time to process everything that happened tonight, but for now he would take what he could get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's good to finally be allowed to leave the party without looking rude, more or less drunk aliens chatting quietly and laughing less so all around them as they are doing the same, heading for their hotels or ships. The bridal pair had already left hours ago, but protocol made sure _they_ could not leave the party before the clock had struck midnight and a new day was on it's way. He could already imagine the other Paladins bored (or in Keith's case, annoyed) faces having spent so many hours on guard duty while Allura and himself were off partying. It makes him chuckle slightly. Next time, maybe they could go instead while he and Allura kept watch. He'd approve it just to see Keith's face at having to wear a suit.  
Walking down the large decorated hallways that leads to the main entrance laughter is echoing off the walls, strangely enough a universally recognized sign of happiness. Some of the guests around them do look distinctly humanoid, others less so, but by now their true nature is showing and it'd be hard to mistake anyone in the room for being from earth. The way they move is often predator-like, a lot of times the body language is just off in a way that is slightly unsettling.

”Our mice is less colorful, and slightly smaller, but otherwise identical to your Altean mice. Isn't that strange?” The earlier topic on conversation enters his mind again just as they are hit by the fresh air outside the castle, realizing how odd it actually is as he observe the people around him. Contemplative he looks over at Allura who is holding onto his left arm tightly. “It's amazing considering we're from different solar systems that we are even a _little_ anatomically compatible. That... Whole thing could have ended a lot more awkwardly.” He chuckles and blushes a little at the thought of it. He might be a little more intoxicated than he meant to be at the end of the night, but he is in good company.

Allura giggles into his neck.  
”The people back on Altea would have had an heart attack if they saw me with someone with such nubby little ears. They'd think I lost my mind.” Shiro smiles at that. He can see the blue lion appearing from wherever it was hidden before and easily direct their steps that way. Lance would make sure they got back to the castle a lot faster than trying to catch some sort of space-cab.  
The mouth of the lion opens up before them and Lance meet them in the cockpit. He is out of the seat, already halfway across the room.  
"Gooood it's been so boring, I'm glad it's _finally_ ove-" He stops just short of them, blinking before his face turns smug and he snorts, turning back. "Oh well, seems at least _someone_ had fun tonight."  
Shiro just stares after him, not understanding what he was getting at. Surely he couldn't just know..? He looks over to Allura, and she actually looks a little bit ashamed.  
"Oh, uhm. You might have something..." Allura points and taps a couple of times at her neck and Shiro's hand fly up to cover his own at the realization. Allura just laugh as the lion takes off, and as usual he can't help but join her in a minute.

Lance is whistling the tune of some popsong (Shiro is pretty sure he can hear Keith yelling over the comm all the way from here) and Shiro takes the moment to lean over to whisper into her ear;  
“And for some reason, I'm still just relieved you didn't lick my forehead.”  
She winks at him and his heart leaps into his throat again, a warm happy feeling spreading through his body.  
“Well. Who knows, we still have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> working title: "fuck idk how to write this hetero shit"
> 
> It was years since I tried to really write fiction like this, and I can tell how my rhythm is sort of off, finding it hard to not start rambling. Oh, I'm not a native english speaker either and I'm aware my grammar can be a bit off so all things combined, if someone would like to beta this so I can reupload I'd just be grateful! Thank you and I hope you will enjoy.


End file.
